


We’ll Carry You Home

by arachnid_writes



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, but that’s it - Freeform, like minor descriptions, no description of injuries really, raph gets supported by his bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnid_writes/pseuds/arachnid_writes
Summary: Raph’s always looking after and taking hits for his brothers, so it’s about time someone looked out for him.For an angst prompt about the bros carrying/supporting each other!
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	We’ll Carry You Home

**Author's Note:**

> please have mercy on my poor soul this is my first time posting to ao3 skdhksjd

“Is everyone okay?” Raph asked, pushing himself off the ground with a grunt. Dust fell off his shoulders from the movement, likely from that last impact he had taken.

“All good over here.” Leo responded, though his eyes kept flicking back to Mikey. The youngest seemed to be putting less pressure on his right leg, wincing whenever he thought Leo wasn’t looking. He might’ve sprained it, and Leo made a mental note to check on it when they got back to the lair. 

That note joined the many others littering his mind, all quiet concerns and observations about his and his brothers’ injuries. He was gonna need some more Lou Jitsu bandaids, to be sure.

Donnie made his way over, leaning heavily on his tech-bo with his eyes glued to the screen on his gauntlet. He brought the screen over to the hand gripping his staff, momentarily letting go to let his fingers type in a rapid pace. “We should be done for today,” he started, sounding rightfully  _ exhausted _ . “That seems to have been the last of them, I can check for any more tomorrow.”

Raph looked over to the softshell and nodded once, moving his arms to presumably cross them. “That’s good to hear.” he murmured, relieved. They had been fighting for so long, it was nice to know said fight was over.

Leo stretched his arms over his head in a loud yawn, and if he dragged it on for a second longer for dramatic effect then no one but him would know. He rolled his head around once, the cracking that resulted doing its job in loosening him up. “Well, I’m  _ beat _ .” He sighed. “I think that’s a decent excuse to finally go home. All in favor?”

A chorus of tired “I”s followed.

“Great.” Leo grinned, ignoring the way the stretch caused the gash on his cheek to ache. He stuck his finger in the air, spinning it once before pointing ahead. “Then  _vamanos_ , _hermanos_ !”

Mikey giggled quietly, anything more and it likely would’ve hurt, and Leo was reminded of why he went through the effort of keeping spirits up. Donnie just shook his head, not giving Leo the satisfaction of a response, and Leo figured that was fair enough. He followed them, thrumming his fingers against his thighs to hopefully ease up the tense muscles there.

However, when they had walked a few feet and there still wasn’t the presence of heavier footsteps behind them, Leo felt a sense of unease nagging the back of his mind.

Leo turned to look over his shoulder, earlier smile deflating into worry as he noticed Raph hadn’t made to follow them. His brother was staring at the ground, and from this angle Leo could see him gripping his side tightly. He stopped in his tracks. “Uh...Raph?” he asked hesitantly. “You alright bud?”

Raph startled, looking up quickly. He must’ve been deep into thought. “Uh y-yeah, sorry. I’m coming.”

Raph took a step forward.

Leo barely had enough time to register what was happening before Raph’s knees buckled and he started to fall.

Leo ran over quickly, arms flying out in an attempt to catch him. He grunted, the impact sending him a step back as he tried to support Raph’s weight. Once he realized Raph was still holding a lot of his weight on his other leg and Leo was _still_ struggling to hold him up, he knew he was gonna need some help.

“Donnie, Mikey!” he gritted out, already feeling the strain in his overworked muscles. “Little help here?!”

He wasn’t able to check and see if his other brothers even heard him, but he didn't need to. The approaching footsteps were sign enough. Two hisses of exertion accompanied him, and he felt relief as the pressure on his arms let up a little. Without having to worry about Raph falling, Leo was able to readjust his grip, swinging one of Raph’s arms over his shoulder.

“Sorry.” the snapping turtle wheezed. He let himself be carried by the others for a moment before moving to get out of their hold. “Got a bit dizzy, I’m-I’m okay now.”

“No, you’re not.” Donnie was unimpressed, clearly irritated that the eldest had tried to hide his own struggle. “You took most of the hits for us back there, you are anything but okay.”

Raph made a sound to protest, but Leo cut him off. “Raph, _I_ _ watched you _ fall.”

“ _But_ -”

Mikey spoke up this time. “Please, Raph?” Leo turned to look at him, noticing how his injured leg was now raised. Donnie was helping him support that side. “Let  _ us _ take care of you this time.”

Raph frowned. His expression fell, and Leo could now see the wear and tear from the fighting reflected in his eyes clearer. A small smile pulled at his face, and he nodded. “Fine.” he relented. “But...only until we get to the sewers. I don’t want you guys making your injuries worse.”

Leo chuckled fondly, sharing a look with Donnie through the corner of his vision. He rolled his eyes playfully. “As long as you let me check your side when we get home instead of batting me away, it’s a deal.” he said as they began to walk, footsteps janky and weird but oddly in sync.

Raph snorted, though his fingers by Leo’s shoulder fluttered from the urge to grip his side again. “Sure, Leo.”

If Raph had asked how he had woken up on his bed back at the lair, bandaged and accompanied by water and food at his bedside, then his brothers would simply deny any responsibility. They had all made it back okay, so there was no reason to mention the red-clad turtle had fallen asleep just before they made it to the sewers, allowing the brothers to carry him the rest of the way home. 

Besides, Leo also left an extra Lou Jitsu bandaid or two with Raph’s food, so that would surely make up for it.


End file.
